La Superiorité Malfonienne
by Mokalyne
Summary: HPxDM Quand Harry lance un defit a Draco et celui ci le relève, la grande salle en apprend de belle ... Mais le Prince des Serpentard ne laissera pas l'affrond passer, et la guerre s'enclanche ! Une guerre du sexe. Slash
1. Chapter 1 : Je vais te tuer !

**: ****Disclaimer**** :**

- Les Personnage de Harry Potter ne sont pas a moi, mais a la très blonde JKR.

- Le Texte de Harry Potter est écrit par moi, mais celui de Draco Malfoy par Ichijo.

- A la base c'est un RPG, mais il était tellement bien fait *fan* que je le mets sur fan fic, avec l'autorisation de notre petite fraise u_u

Les textes écris en italique seront les paroles de Draco, celles en gras, de Harry.

O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o°O

: POV d'Harry :

J'entrais en soupirant dans la grande salle … Décidément, Draco Malfoy restait plein de surprise … CE pari, je l'avais lancé sans vraiment y penser, comme on dit « t'es con » a un ami … Mais apparemment la Fouine l'avait pris pour argent comptent et avait prit la mouche … Ne pouvant me laissez faire, j'ai bien sur répondu … Les termes de ce pari ? Ils sont simples :

Si Draco Malfoy couche avec un homme et en apporte la preuve a Harry Potter, alors ce dernier ira dans la grande salle pour clamer haut et fort que Draco Malfoy lui est supérieur en tout. Et s'il déclinait et n'apportait pas de preuve sous une semaine, alors Draco Malfoy devrait admettre qu'il n'était en rien supérieur à Harry Potter.

Et finalement il a couché avec un mec ! Un Gryffondor en plus … J'ai reçu les preuves que je voulais … Et même si j'ai perdu ce pari, j'ai un peu gagné en sommes, car je lui fais avouer qu'il n'est pas un hétérosexuel pure souche comme il se plaisait à le dire si souvent !

Mais à présent il avait couché avec un homme, un Gryffondor de surcroit ! Alors oui, il pouvait avoir gagné son pari … Mais qu'on se le dise, il n'y a pas que parce que je partage quelques pouvoir du mage noir que j'ai faillit aller a Serpentard ! J'ai moi aussi quelques … hum, prédisposition ? Disons que même si j'avoue que Malfoy m'est supérieur, je n'aurais pas tout perdu … Le Tout est dans la façon de le dire … Ah, je suis un méchant garçon …

…

Mais j'assume !

Je disais donc que j'étais dans la grande salle … J'entre, et toute les têtes se tournes rapidement vers moi. J'ai l'habitude maintenant … Surtout cette année … Avec tout ce qui arrive … Enfin bref. Je souris, et reçoit quelques sourire en retour … Je me dirige lentement vers ma table … Une fois assis, j'attends que tout le monde soit installé … Quand le diner est lancé, je papote un peu avec Ron, Mione et nos amis.

Nous parlons un peu de tout et de rien, des cours, des Profs, de Dumbledor, de Voldemort et des récentes victimes qu'il a faites …

Une fois que nous avons fini de manger, je me lève et … Je grimpe sur la table. Les plats disparaissent et les discutions aussi, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me donner en spectacle … Mais j'ai perdu ce pari, et je m'en tiendrais a ce que nous avons dit !

…

Avec quelques modifications, mais rien de bien méchant en fait …

- **Très chers amis poudlariens, j'ai une annonce à faire ! En effet, moi, Harry James Potter, j'avoue la supériorité de Draco Lucius Malfoy ! En effet, selon les termes du contrat qui nous lie, en couchant avec un homme et en choisissant un de sa maison rivale, il prouve par A plus B qu'il m'est supérieur ! Voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !**

C'est en souriant devant les têtes plus ou moins blanches de mes camarades que je sors de la grande salle … Ce fut marrant en fait …

: POV de Draco :

J'étais tranquillement assis dans la grande salle, enfin tranquillement façon de dire avec Pansy qui me collait en me donnant des surnoms ridicules j'aurais largement préféré être ailleurs. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la porte et je le vit entrer, lui c'est Harry Potter, mon ennemi, je le vit soupirer et un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage car je savais très bien la raison de cette réaction. Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour, le jour ou Harry Potter allait annoncer devant toute l'école que moi Drago Malefoy je lui étais supérieur.

Potter m'avait cherché en me lançant ce stupide pari mais il devrait savoir qu'un Malefoy ne se dégonfle pas, ho comme j'aurais aimé voir sa tête quand il a apprit que je l'avais fait. Mes yeux balayèrent la table des rouge et or et s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le jeune homme qui m'avait fait gagner mon pari. Il était en pleine conversation avec un autre garçon et se dévoraient des yeux, apparemment il avait trouvé l'amour depuis, bah tant mieux pour lui.

Mes yeux se reportent sur Harry il parle avec ses mais et le diner commence, je fronce un peu les sourcils mais peut être a-t-il décidé de parler après le repas, hum je l'espère pour lui sinon je me ferais une joie de lui rappeler les termes du pari. Le repas se termine, Pansy me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas car je viens de voir une chose bien plus intéressante, Potter vient de monter sur la table pour faire une annonce.

Il commence son petit discours que j'écoute avec satisfaction mais... quoi ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur, non ce n'est pas vrai il n'a pas réellement dit ca, j'ai mal entendu. Cet abruti s'en va l'air content de lui tandis que toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je suis toujours figé avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, je serre le poing avec tant de force que mes jointures devienne blanche, à présent la colère a remplacé l'horreur.

Je tourne la tête vers mes camarades ils me regardent tous avec surprise et dégout, merde je dois réagir sinon je suis foutu.

_"Vous n'allez quand même pas croire ce que dit cet abruti ?"_

Ma voie tremble de colère, comment a-t-il osé me faire ca à moi ? Plusieurs personnes détournent les yeux sachant qu'il ne faut mieux pas répliquer dans un cas comme ca. Je me lève brutalement toujours tremblant cette fois il est allé trop loin.

_"Je vais le tuer"_

A mon tour je sors de la grande salle sous les regards des autres, ma baguette est déjà dans ma main, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire mais il va le payer. Je me retrouve dans les couloirs, il ne me reste plu qu'a le trouver ce qui n'est pas très dur car il ne s'est pas beaucoup éloigné, cet enfoiré est surement resté pour profiter de mon humiliation. J'avance droit sur lui l'air menaçant

_'Potter cette fois tu es mort"_

: POV d'Harry :

Ah, quelle bonne action je viens de réaliser a cet instant ! Rendre Draco Malfoy ridicule est un de mes passe-temps favori, je dois bien l'avouer … Pendant que je débitais ma partie du marché, j'ai regardé son visage se décomposer peu à peu …

Oh joie !! Jouissance suprême … C'est presque aussi bien qu'un orgasme ! C'est absolument superbe, je suis fan de ce visage ! Je ne parle pas de son physique, hein … Je parle de la décomposition faciale ! LE fait de pourrir la vie de Malfoy me rend tout simplement heureux … Vous savez, je suis une des seules personnes qui soit capable de le faire enrager et que cela se voit sur son visage, passant outre le masque Malfonien ! Voir une émotion passer sur ce visage à la peau clair est ma raison de vivre ! Enfin façon de parler, parait que ma « vrai » raison de vivre c'est vaincre Voldemoche … C'est qu'il a la peau dur l'écailleux ! Je me demande toujours comment je vais m'en débarrasser d'ailleurs …

Bref revenons a nos moutons … Enfin a nos fouine plutôt ! Draco Malfoy, la fouine par excellence ! Enfin, personnellement je lui donnerais plus de l'hermine … Vous connaissez la différence entre une hermine et une fouine ? Non je suppose …

Bien, je vais vous faire un petit cours de biologie !

La taille et l'aspect de la fouine sont proches de ceux de la martre, mais elle est légèrement plus trapue.

C'est un animal au pelage uniformément brun, si l'on excepte une bavette blanche sur la gorge et la poitrine. Contrairement à la martre, sa bavette se divise en deux et se prolonge sur les pattes antérieures. La bavette de la fouine est moins jaunâtre que celle de sa cousine. Elle diffère aussi de la martre par la plante des pieds non velue, des oreilles plus petites et plus étroites, un museau plus court et plus large. Comme c'est le cas chez tous les mustélidés, le mâle est nettement plus gros que la femelle. Le corps de la fouine mesure environ 45 à 55 cm jusqu'à la queue. Celle-ci représente la moitié de la longueur du corps. Son poids varie de 1.3 à 2,3 kg.

Tandis que l'Hermine possède un corps cylindrique, allongé et bas sur pattes. Elle présente un pelage brun-roux sur le dos et les flancs, contrastant avec le blanc, plus jaunâtre au printemps qu'en été, couvrant son menton, son cou, son ventre et l'intérieur de ses membres. La ligne de démarcation entre ces deux teintes est bien nette et, contrairement à la Belette, avec laquelle l'Hermine est souvent confondue, tout à fait rectiligne.

La tête de l'Hermine ne porte pas de tâche au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure. Sa queue est relativement longue (entre 85 et 100 mm) et son extrémité, en toupet, de couleur noire, y compris pendant la saison hivernale. Par ailleurs, durant cette période, l'ensemble du pelage de l'animal se colore en blanc(*), ce qui permet également de les distinguer.

Sa taille, supérieure à celle de la Belette, est comprise entre 190 et 350 mm, queue comprise. Celle-ci varie selon le sexe de l'animal, de même que le poids : les mâles pesant de 200 à 350 g alors que les femelles ont un poids variant de 130 à 280 g.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, se ne sont pas du tout les mêmes bestioles … Et moi je ne vois pas beaucoup de chose de brun sur la tête a Malfoy … Il a les cheveux tout blanc … Pas bruns quoi ! Enfin, la différence, je vais vous l'accorder, tout le monde ne le sais pas, et je l'ai apprit par hasard en lisant un libre de biologie animal … Ben quoi ? Je me cultive moi aussi !! Et en fait je pense que …

_« Potter cette fois tu es mort » _

Je me retourne, et devinez qui je vois ? Oh oui, vous avez bien deviné, c'est ma Némésis chérie ! Bon voyons voir, un coup d'œil a droite, un a gauche et hop, courons ! Vous savez je suis peut être a Gryffondor, donc courageux, mais téméraire, a ça non ! Se sont d'ailleurs toujours les problèmes qui me tombent dessus les premier, je ne les cherche pas moi … Bon, celui la je l'ai un peu … bon d'accord je l'ai carrément cherché, mais hé ! Faut bien rire un peu dans la vie non ?

Me voila donc entrain de courir dans les superbes couloirs de l'académie Poudlard … Oh, une salle vide !

Et vlan, je me jette dedans et claque la porte … Avant de me laisser couler contre le mur … J'espère qu'il m'a perdu … Sinon la, je suis bien coincé ! Dans une salle de classe … Je suis trop stupide … Faut que je me sauve avant que …

: POV de Draco :

Je m'avance vers lui l'air déterminé il va comprendre ce que c'est que de déclencher la colère d'un Malefoy, je tiens ma baguette fermement au cas où il tenterait de me désarmer et je suis près à lancer un protego mais alors que je suis à quelques mètres de lui, ce froussard fait demi tour et se met à courir. Ha mais non ca c'est hors de question tu ne m'échapperas pas Potter, n'espère même pas. Harry court à travers les couloirs et je le suis, c'est que j'ai des jambes moi aussi et il faut le dire je cours vite, d'ailleurs je l'aurais rattrapé cet imbécile s'il ne s'était pas réfugié dans une salle.

Je regarde autour de moi et je ricane, personne ne nous a vu arriver jusqu'ici, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de témoin de la suite des évènements, parfait, vraiment parfait. Potter tu es à moi ! Je m'approche silencieusement de la porte ou je l'ai vu entrer, je vais devoir agir vite, ne surtout pas lui lancer le temps de réagir. Je mets ma main sur la poignée quand j'entends des voies au loin, voies que je reconnais aussitôt, apparemment la belette et sa copine on eu peur pour leur Harry et on décidé de nous suivre, heureusement pour moi ils ne sont pas encore dans le couloir, c'est ma seule et unique chance.

J'ouvre la porte d'un geste rapide faisait sursauter Harry, hé oui surprise mon petit Potter on n'échappe pas si facilement à un Malefoy. Je commence par lui jeter un Incarcerem, aussitôt les cordes jaillissent de ma baguette et vont s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'immobiliser, voilà donc Potter bâillonné et ligoté devant moi. Bien. Mais ce n'est pas finit je me retourne vers la porte et je lance un Collaporta, voilà maintenant on ne sera pas dérangé, j'entend les pas de ses amis dans le couloir, je voit la porte bougé comme si quelqu'un tentait de l'ouvrir puis une voie qui dit de continuer et les pas s'éloigne.

Je me retourne vers Potter un sourire ravi aux lèvres, ha oui une dernière chose je lance un accio sur sa baguette, on est jamais trop prudent n'es-ce pas ? Voilà donc ma proie qui se retrouve à ma merci dans cette salle vide. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux n'avoir Potter que pour moi seul, enfin quand je dis ca je veux dire par là que je vais pouvoir me venger tranquille hein ? Pas de contre sens sur mes paroles non mais. Enfin bon je le vois me lancer un regard ou se mêle plusieurs émotions, l'appréhension, la colère. Il se demande ce qu'il va lui arriver et il a bien raison.

Je finis par m'accroupir devant lui et je plonge mes yeux gris dans ses magnifique yeux émeraude, houlà... stop... retour en arrière... j'ai dit magnifique ? Hum va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je pense moi. Enfin bref, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, mes yeux sont encore emplis de fureur.

"Tu va me payer ce coup là Potter, je suis sur que tu as prit ton pied à m'humilier de la sorte devant tout le monde mais maintenant c'est moi qui vais rire et je vais te faire regretter chacun de tes mots."

Je me relève et braque ma baguette sur lui, un doloris serait le bienvenue mais la prison ne me tente pas vraiment, je dois trouver autre chose, quelque chose de pire. Reste à trouver quoi. Je passe en revue les sorts que je connais, certains sont très tentant mais je me souviens d'une chose Potter vient de manger voyons s'il a l'estomac bien accroché. Je lui lance un Silencio avant de lui enlever son bâillon manquerait plus qu'il se mette à hurler. Je lui lance ensuite un lévicorpus en remerciant mentalement mon parrain de m'avoir apprit ce sort, Potter se retrouve suspendu par la cheville, je commence alors à bouger ma baguette le faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il m'a humilié je vais en faire de même le grand Harry Potter déambulant dans Poudlard couvert de vomi, voila qui serait amusant mais ce n'est qu'un début car mon génialissime cerveau à déjà commencé à élaborer tout un tas de plans tous plus tordu les uns que les autres. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o°O

Voila, les premiers mots sont en ligne ! Vous en pensez quoi ? On est bon hein =)

Pour « savez vous comment naissent les anges » j'ai décidé de quelle partie allait être jouée ! Me reste juste a l'écrire, chose que je commencerais la semaine prochaine en vacance !

Bon, faut que je poste la suite …


	2. Chapter 2 : Fais moi mal !

Voici la seconde partie ! Attention c'est partie.

O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°O

: POV d'Harry :

Je … Suis attaché ? Et elle compte me faire quoi la fouine exactement ? [Même si je reste persuadé qu'une hermine lui ressemble plus !!]

Il me fait tourner ??? Aaarg, je me sens mal … J'ai la nausée … Ca tourne quelle horreur … JE vais …

Je vais …

Stooop, je vais …

Trop tard.

J'ouvre la bouche, je vous passerais les détailles mais tout ce que j'ai avalé depuis ce matin en ressort pour former un bel arc de cercle … Et y en a une partie qui atterrit sur Ma fouine chérie ! Dans ta gueule du con ...

**VLAM !!**

Le bruit ? Moi + le sol = Vlam.

Ouais, car Messire Malfoy, ayant ressues une bonne « tripé » sur la tête, il en a arrêté son sort de … dégout je suppose … Ben moi ça serait ce que je ressentirais en tout les cas …

Je me redresse, même si je suis toujours attaché … Faut que je gagne du temps …

" **Et ben Malfoy, je savais que t'était tordu … Mais a se point la ! Tu compte me faite quoi attaché comme ça ? Des tendances sado maso Draco chéri ? Tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chose …** "

Je ris un peu … Ben oui, c'est que vous voyez, je l'imagine en tenue de cuir la … C'est assez marrant, il a le profil … J'ai envie de rire, et je dois me mordre la joue pour ne pas le faire et garder mon sérieux …

Après tout je suis en danger, ce mec veut me faire mal …

: POV de Draco :

C'est plutôt amusant de le voir tourner comme ca il a vraiment pas l'air bien, c'est incroyable la déclinaison de vert que peut prendre sa peau, je m'amuse vraiment comme un fou, seulement trop occupé à vouloir me venger j'ai oublié un détail et pas de moindre, c'est que le faire tourner pour le faire vomir oui mais j'aurais dut me protéger avant, hélas je ne m'en rappel qu'au moment ou cet abruti me vomit dessus. Je lâche une exclamation de dégout, ho je crois que moi aussi je vais vomir, non reprend toi Dray. Je me dépêche de lancer un récurvite avant que l'odeur ait raison de mon estomac.

Sous le coup de la surprise j'ai lâché Potter qui a été retrouvé le sol d'une manière un peu brutal, bah tant pis pour lui. Une fois propre je braque mes yeux froids et rempli de colère sur lui, il se redresse doucement essayant de garder un minimum de contenance mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas en position de force. Non mais je rêve cet enfoiré se fou de moi en plus ! Je vois qu'il tente de garder son sérieux mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. "Draco chéri" comment ose-t-il m'appeler comme ca ?

Je lève ma baguette et lui lance un Expulso qui le propulse a l'autre bout de la salle contre le mur, bon sang y a pas à dire ca fait du bien, ho Potter si tu savais comme tu a de la chance que le doloris soit un sortilège impardonnable. Je tente de me calmer avant d'oublier ce détail et je m'approche de lui, Potter est toujours au sol je le retourne sur le dos et je me mets sur lui, s'il veut jouer on va jouer à deux. Je suis au dessus de lui, à califourchon, assis sur son ventre. Je me penche vers lui jusqu'a avoir mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"_Pour ce qui est de ce que je compte faire je ne sais pas encore mais comme tu l'a si bien sous entendu dans la grande salle je suis bi alors attention a toi petit Potter, des fois qu'il me prenne une envie. Et pour le SM ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité "Harry chéri" je sais bien que mon corps est parfait et je comprends qu'un pauvre mec comme toi puisse fantasmer sur un aussi beau mec que moi mais n'exagère pas."_

: POV d'Harry :

Hein … Hein ? Hein ?!! HEIN !!!?

Ce mec est malade, c'est certain maintenant j'ai plus aucun doute … Il me parle de quoi la ? Pourquoi il parle de ça, ça n'a rien à voir !!

Il est malade ? Il me menace de sex ou quoi ?

…

Malfoy, tu sais, y a un petit problème dans ta phrase … Je souris, un sourire en coin assez « déviant », qui a quelque chose de « pas net » …

**Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy … Toi, tu viens de te découvrir Bi … Mais moi? Je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps ! Alors franchement, sentir ta queue en moi, ça me fait pas peur ! En plus t'as pas tord, t'es bandant, je ne peux pas nier … Ta peau si blanche hmmmm … Et puis quand j'imagine ta queue dur en moi ! Haaannnnn … Et en plus tu veux me faire mal ? Mais oui, des menottes et un martinet, pourquoi pas !!**

Je lui souris doucement, le regard presque plus noir que vert, alors que ces images passent devant mes yeux pour aller le lui suggérer … Il n'a pas idée a quelle point cette rumeur sur le moi « pure » est erronée ! Je n'ai pas faillit aller a Serpentard pour rien non plus … Il y a une partie en moi qui aspire a la perversion … Donc …

**Oh oui fait moi mal !!**

Je soulevais violement les hanches, cognant nos deux entre jambes, étant donné qu'il s'était assis sur moi. Un sourire en coin toujours aux lèvres je le fixe … S'il croit me faire peur avec une menace de sex … Il se fourre le doigt dans le cul !! Et s'il veut se faire un trippe domination, et bien ça sera pas ma première fois … Mais bon, voyons voir déjà la réaction de mon tout jeune initié aux joies de la bisexualité ! C'est qu'il s'est cru hétéro jusqu'à maintenant le chaton … Ah, avec ses magnifique yeux anthracite, il fait pourtant des ravage des deux cotés !! Eh ben quoi ? J'ai aucun complexe à dire qu'un mec est canon quand il l'est, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis attiré par le « lui » profond … Disons juste qu'il est bandant, c'est bien non ? Bon … Réaction de Draco chéri ? Ne me fait pas languir, je veux voir sur ton visage ce que tu pense de ma petite prestation !!

Et attendez, quand je dis « chéri » je n'entends aucune adoration aucune hein ! C'est juste une façon de parler … Comme dire « La Fouine » ça fait pas forcement de Malfoy une fouine, ok ?

…

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que personne ne me croit la ? C'est assez vexant vous savez … Moi qui me faisait une joie de vous faire partager mes pensée, voila que vous vous foutez de ma tronche … Ce n'est pas sympas, franchement … Puisque c'est comme ça, vous ne saurez pas ce que je pense …

_**Toujours attaché, Harry était pratiquement couché sur le sol, avec Drago Malefoy toujours assis sur ses hanches, et il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans scier. Un sourire assez pervers diront nous flottait sur ses lèvres, ne laissant aucune place au doute quand a ce qu'il pensait … Mais les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent, vous ne pensez pas ? Regardons à présent la réaction du Prince des Serpentards …**_

: POV de Draco :

Quoi ? J'ai du mal entendre ce n'est pas possible, Potter est bi ???

Putain on en apprend tout les jours, quoique en y repensant... non il faut être honnête je l'avais pas comprit mais bon ca reste entre nous.

Je suis vraiment étonné qu'il soit bi mais pas choqué contrairement à la croyance populaire je ne suis pas si fermer que ca, d'ailleurs la meilleure preuve c'est que si je n'étais pas ouvert d'esprit j'aurais jamais couché avec un autre mec. Non là ce qui me choque ce sont ses paroles. Il me dit que je suis bandant, ca je le savais déjà c'est vrai que je suis vraiment canon comme mec mais jamais j'aurais cru que lui me dirait ca un jour. Il continu sur sa lancer en me disant que quand il imagine ma queue dur en lui... Hannnnn ! Le "hannnnn" est tout ce qu'il y a de plus explicite. Mais une seconde il a bien dit "QUAND j'imagine ta queue dur en moi" ce qui signifie que c'est déjà arrivé ??? Il nous a déjà imaginé lui et moi en train de...

Et c'est moi le malade ???

Et il me parle de menotte et de martinet, c'est définitif Potter est tordu. Bon ce n'est pas un scoop mais là... ca dépasse tout. J'ai l'impression de voir ses yeux changer de couleur et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir savoir à quoi il pense, surtout que vu ce qu'il vient de me dire ca doit me concerner. Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je suis prit à mon propre piège je voulais lui faire peur et ca a au contraire l'air de... l'exciter ?

Bon on se calme je ferme les yeux trois secondes pour me remettre du choc et reprendre mon masque impassible mais il semblerait que Potter en ai décidé autrement, je suis toujours sur lui et d'un mouvement de bassin il vient coller son entre jambe à la mienne et... Ho non, pas ca, tout mais pas ca. Trop tard je le sens, je rougis. Et merde. En plus avec une peau blanche comme la mienne on ne peut pas le rater.

Potter je te hais.

Son visage est toujours à quelques centimètres du mien et nous nous fixons dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il attend de voir ma réaction. Seul problème je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. Non c'est vrai je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ? Si je pars il n'est pas près d'arrêter de se foutre de moi, si je reste il pourrait croire que je suis intéressé et si je le frappe j'ai bien peur que ca l'excite. Dans les trois cas je suis foutu.

Maudit Potter.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est dans cette position en train de se fixer mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Je m'aperçois aussi que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé, pour moi Potter c'était seulement le balafré binoclard. Mais maintenant que je le regarde je m'aperçois que derrière ses lunettes se cache deux magnifiques yeux émeraude et, je dois l'admettre, il est plutôt mignon en fait.

Haaaaaaaa mais à quoi je pense moi ???? Potter mignon, ca y est moi aussi je déraille, je ferais mieux de me relever pour commencer, seulement je me sens bien en fait contre son corps, sans même m'en apercevoir je me penche d'avantage, ce n'est que quand mes lèvres effleurent les sienne que je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire mais il est trop tard je suis déjà en train de l'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps à duré ce baiser, quelques secondes ? Une minute ? Je sais juste que je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire, moi Drago Malefoy j'ai embrassé Harry Potter et le pire c'est que ca m'a plut.

: POV d'Harry :

Il … Sa bouche sur moi … Ca me fait un effet étrange dans le ventre … Comme si …

…

Mais enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser a ça, ce qui est intéressant pour le moment c'est que Draco Malfoy m'embrasse, moi, Harry Potter !!!

…

Et moi je lui réponds …

…

…

Ce baiser ne dure pas longtemps, et Malfoy fini par se redresser … Je ne pense pas que ce baiser était prémédité, je pense qu'il a été spontané, ce qui ne lui donne que plus de valeur !

…

Pourquoi ?

…

Et bien c'est bien simple, suivez mon raisonnement :

Si cela avait été prémédité, cela aurait pu être une stratégie conçu par l'esprit tordu Malfonien pour me déstabiliser et me faire perdre mes moyens …

Un baiser, ce n'est pas comme de la baise, vous savez … Moi j'aime pas trop embrasser mes partenaires, que ce soient des femmes ou des hommes … Un baiser c'est intime, c'est un sentiment qu'on partage avec une autre personne, le fait de s'abandonner pendant une seconde d'éternité dans les bras d'une autre personne … Un baiser c'est un partage, alors qu'une baise … Enfin, il m'arrive d'embrasser, mais je n'y ai jamais mis du mien … C'est toujours les autres qui sont venu les premiers …

Pourquoi je parle de baiser, ca ce qui vient d'arriver c'est un baiser non ? Et un non prémédité, quelque chose que l'instinct lui a dictée, une envie subite …

Une envie …

Et maintenant, moi, de quoi ai-je envie ?

J'ai envie d'un corps contre le miens, de chaleur et aussi de contact … Mais dire ça a Malfoy ? Et puis quoi encore, je ne pourrais jamais …

**Malfoy … La, tu vois, tu viens de m'exciter … Alors soit tu assume, soit tu me laisse partir que je puisse aller me vider … Parce que si je ne me vide pas, crois moi, tu ne veux pas connaitre le moi frustrer … Voldemort fait pale figure à coté …**

Et c'est vrai, quand je suis frustré, parait que je suis terrifiant … Il arrive que mes camarade me fuit dans ces instants la … Beaucoup croient que c'est simplement ma cicatrice qui fait des sciènes … Mais le problème se situe plus bas … Beaucoup plus bas !!


	3. Chapter 3 : Baiser surcré

Voici le troisième chapitre, ça commence déjà a devenir un peu plus chaud ^^ !

O°o°o°o°o°o°O

: POV de Draco : 

Harry n'a pas l'air choqué par ce qui vient de se passer et j'en suis soulagé, je l'ai même senti répondre à mon baiser, il ne s'est pas contenté de se laisser faire mais il m'a embrassé lui aussi. Et bizarrement ca me rend heureux. Au moment ou mes lèvres ont touchées les siennes j'ai arrêté de penser, savourant seulement l'instant et la douceur de sa bouche mais dès que nous nous sommes séparés mon cerveau c'est remis en marche ramenant toutes sortes d'interrogations et de peures. Car là s'il voulait me ridiculiser aux yeux de toute l'école je venait de lui donner offrir un pretexe sur un plateau, mais apparemment il était loin de penser à ca.

Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan des baisers en général je le fait parce que ca fait plaisir à mes partenaires mais là je dois dire que j'ai aimé. D'ailleurs je reste un moment sans bouger à regarder simplement Harry tandis que toute sorte de pensées que je préfère garder pour moi traversent mon esprit. C'est finalement sa voie qui me ramènne à la réalité, je l'ai excité et il a besoin de se vider, hum c'est gracieux, enfin bref maintenant qu'il le dit en effet je le sens.

Oui car il ne faut pas oublier que depuis sa manoeuvre de tout à l'heure son entre jambe est toujours collée à la mienne, d'ailleurs je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Fait chier. Je le sent qu'il est excité et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ca me plait, ca me plait de savoir que c'est moi qui provoque cette réaction. Il me demande d'assumer ou de le laisser partir et je le regarde un moment, d'ailleurs il doit commencer à se demander si je vais réagir un jour mais finalement je me redresse.

Assumer ou partir ? Un simple choix qui peut faire beaucoup. Il y a des occasions dans la vie qui, si on les rate, ne se reproduiront jamais celle ci en fait partie, si je part maintenant ca ne se reproduira pas mais si je reste jusqu'ou cela va t-il me mener ? La seule façon de le savoir c'est de rester, mais si ca se sais que diront les autres ? En même temps je ne vit pas pour les autres mais pour moi. Haaa j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

_"Je savais que j'embrassais bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point Harry"_

Ha bon sang c'est quoi cette voie ? Je voulais lui balancer ca de mon habituel ton arrogant et voilà que je lui parle... tendrement ??? Et en plus je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin, BON SANG !!! Et je l'ai appelé par son prénom, cette fois c'est la totale. Mais pourquoi je suis aussi troublé ce n'est que Potter après tout, mon ennemi depuis des années alors pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de rester ?

Finalement je soupire et je rend les armes, tant pis pour ce qui arrivera après, je suis de nouveau assis sur Harry mais au niveau de ses cuisses cette fois et mes mains glissent doucement vers son pantalon que je commence à ouvrir avec une lenteur extrème. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser en le faisant languir un peu, surtout qu'il est encore attaché et donc pas en position de force.

: POV d'Harry :

C'est étrange … Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant un instant … Je le voit hésiter, ce qui en soit est déjà une victoire … Car après tout, dans l'hésitation, il y a déjà une moitié d'acquiescement … Alors c'est un peu comme déjà dire oui …

_"Je savais que j'embrassais bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point Harry"_

Oh mon dieu, sa voix est si … chaude ! Quand il dit ça … Plusieurs longs frissons me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale, c'est fait, je suis définitivement excité … Mais bon, je peux mettre ça sur le compte de l'abstinence aussi … Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas couché avec un mec ! C'est plus les filles qui « trainent » en ce moment …

Ca me manque un peu de me sentir complété a la place de compléter … Coucher avec une fille ça n'a rien a voir avec le faire avec un homme ... En plus je ne suis pas actif dans la partie masculine … C'est assez spécial de sentir une queue rentrer dans son cul … A la place de la mettre dans une chatte …

Comment ça je suis vulgaire ?

Je suis dans mon esprit, je suis vulgaire si je veux …

Enfin bref … Je le regarde se lever et hésiter … Je me demande ce qu'il va choisir ? Je ne jugerais pas sur ça, je sais que ça peut être dur … Après tout il vient de découvrir qu'il pouvait être attiré par autre chose qu'une paire de sein et tout ce qui compose une femme …

Mais je tire quand même mon chapeau, après quinze année de certitudes hétérosexuelles, il accepte quand même bien le fait d'être bisexuel je trouve … Beaucoup aurait simplement nié l'évidence et se serait retrancher derrière encore plus de cuisse femelles ouvertes !

Attention je ne dénigre pas les femmes, je les adore moi … Je trouve juste qu'alterner c'est bien, ça change un peu …

Enfin, pour en revenir a sa phrase, j'en reviens pas de la manière dont il l'a dit … C'est ça le mode Séduction de Draco Malfoy ? Pas étonnant qu'autant de filles le veuille dans ce cas la … et maintenant ça va être des mecs en plus après ma petite annonce de tout a l'heure …

…

Et étrangement, ça me laisse une espèce de boule au niveau de l'estomac … Je dois avoir des reste de mon expérience de voltige de tout a l'heure c'est tout … Oui c'est tout.

Je le vois revenir et s'asseoir au même endroit qu'il a quitté, enfin presque, cette fois il est assit sur mes cuisse et use de ses mains pour …

J'ouvre grand les yeux, alors il va vraiment le faire ?

…

Bug de cerveau.

…

[Le cerveau d'Harry Potter ne pouvant pour l'instant retransmettre les informations, nous allons prendre le relais si vous voulez bien …]

_**Harry respirait un peu plus vite qu'il n'aurait du, ses joue se colorant adorablement de rouge alors qu'il regardait son rivale de toujours passer ses mains dans un endroit qu'en général les rivaux ne touche pas amicalement …**_

_**Ses yeux se plissèrent a demi et ses longs cils couvrirent a moitié ses yeux, les rendant étrange, donnant l'impression qu'ils furent totalement verts …**_

_**Son corps devenait plus chaud, et plus sensuel aussi …Quelque chose dans sa façon d'être se faisant plus animal…**_

_**Et son regard plus prédateur se posa sur le blond …**_

: POV de Draco :

Je vois à la tête d'Harry qu'il ne pensait pas que je le ferais cependant ca n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire si j'en juge d'après le rouge qui lui monte aux joues, sa respiration qui s'accélère et ses yeux qui se ferment à demi. Autant de signe qui ne trompe pas quand à son état d'excitation. Pendant ce temps j'ai finit de lui ouvrir son pantalon et je l'ai tiré légèrement vers le bas, juste assez pour dévoiler entièrement son boxer. Mes yeux se pose un instant sur la bosse, preuve de son excitation, la situation est surréaliste.

Je vois déjà les interrogations dans votre cerveau : "Harry est bi ok mais Malefoy il a toujours été un hétéro convaincu alors comment peut-il faire ca ?" Je vais donc éclairer votre lanterne, pas la peine de me remercier, je suis génial je le sais. C'est une longue histoire mais je vais vous faire la version courte.

Je suis un Malefoy.

Quoi ? C'est trop court ? Bon ok je développe un peu.

Je suis Drago Malefoy, sang pur et héritier d'une riche famille, en tant que tel mon avenir se consiste à épouser une riche sang pure et à pondre un seul et unique héritier. Depuis tout petit voilà ce qu'on me dit vous comprendrez donc que pour moi aimer les hommes était interdit. Cependant réfléchissez, quand Harry m'a mit au défi de coucher avec un mec vous connaissez beaucoup d'hétéro qui l'aurait fait ? Et vous connaissez beaucoup d'hétéro qui aurait aimé ca autant que j'ai aimé ? Car oui je le dit j'ai aimé, j'ai aimé faire l'amour à ce mec. Ne croyez pas que cela ne pas pas perturbé et je peut dire que j'ai passé quelques nuits blanche à y repenser mais c'est comme ca. Disons que ce pari m'a fait réaliser que je n'étais peut être pas aussi hétéro que je voulais le croire, je crois que je n'avait simplement pas encore conscience de la réalité, que je refusais de l'admettre car cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on m'avait apprit. Enfin bref vous comprenez.

Et là ? Je devrais être en train de massacrer Harry, de le torturer pour ce qu'il a osé dire et au lieu de ca qu'es-ce que je fait ? Je le déshabille. Je crois que je ne suis définitivement pas hétéro et que j'ai un sérieux problème. Mais comment je vais me sortir de cette histoire moi ? Bon aller j'y penserais plus tard il y a peut être plus intéressant à faire pour le moment.

Je regarde Harry et le regard qu'il me lance me fait frissonner, pas un frisson de peur, de toute façon j'ai peur de personne, non un frisson de plaisir, je décide de changer de position pour lui enlever totalement son pantalon ce sera plus simple Ma main se pose ensuite sur sa cuisse et remonte doucement vers son boxer, je l'effleure à peine, le touchant du bout des doigts, c'est tellement étrange. Harry est toujours attaché mais les cordes me gêne, comment je peut le caresser comme je veut avec ca ? Et puis elles n'ont plus vraiment l'air d'être utile. J'attrape ma baguette et je les fait disparaître, ce sera mieux comme ca.

Je me penche de nouveau vers lui, tout à l'heure il m'a laissé l'embrasser mais en même temps il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais maintenant si je recommençais es-ce qu'il me laisserait faire de nouveau ? Ou es-ce qu'il me repousserait ? Je crois que je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, doucement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que ma main atteint enfin sa destination.

: POV d'Harry :

Ses doigts me frôlent, et c'est comme si une décharge électrique me parcourait tout le corps …

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive non d'un chier ? Pourquoi ça me fait tellement d'effet, c'est qu'un mec comme un autre merde !! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus ? Rien ! Alors pourquoi je ne me sens pas comme avec les autres, hein ? C'est quoi ça, merde !! J'en ai marre, qu'est ce qui va encore me tomber dessus comme tuile !?

Peut être … Peut être est ce le fait qu'avec Dr-Malfoy tout ce que j'entreprends est toujours démesuré ?

A haine véloce, envie féroce …

Vous ne croyez pas ?

..

Quoi ?

Vous croyez que c'est le moment de poser ce genre de question ?

Non je n'ai pas faillit dire Draco, j'ai dis Malfoy, et point barre, pas d'alinéa a la ligne !

…

Bref.

Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse :

Une superbe Partie de Jambes en l'air en perspective !

Mon pantalon a disparu … Bah, ce n'est pas une grosse perte étant donné ce qu'on va faire, c'est peut être même utile, non ? Je sens ses mains sur mes cuisse, et je halète … C'est tellement bizarre … En plus je suis toujours attaché, ça donne un côté sado maso a cette histoire qui n'est pas sans me rappeler une certaine personne … Arf, moi qui espérais oublier …

Ah ? Il me détache … C'est mieux comme ça, et c'est sur que je ne vais pas me sauver …

Il remonte lentement, et je vois son visage s'approcher du mien … Embrasser ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais tout a l'heure ça m'a pas trop déplu, alors autant recommencer, non ? Et puis avec Malfoy je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas de confusion dans un baiser …

Une de mes main remonte donc le long de son bras pour aller caresser son épaule puis sa nuque ou elle s'arrête et prend place possessivement. Oui, j'ai bien dis possessivement, car a partir de cet instant, Malfoy devient Mon futur amant.

Mon autre main, elle, part a la conquête de la partie basse du corps Malfonien … Doucement elle frôle les cote et passe sous la chemise, pour aller taquiner les flancs de cette peau si blanche … Puis elle remonte et va se perdre sur les reins du Dragon … ou elle s'arrête, et où elle pousse légèrement, pour coller le bassin du Dragon a celui du Lion.

C'est un léger feulement qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Mon côté félin, vous comprendrez surement …

Le baiser est … délectable. Ma langue joue avec sa voisine d'une manière assez commune et pourtant toute particulière. La saveur de Draco Malfoy est sucrée, et non acide comme je l'aurait attendu d'une personne a la verve serpentine comme lui …

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, afin d'avoir une meilleur … prise ? Oui, nous dirons prise, sur la bouche de mon partenaire de jeu …

: POV de Draco :

Harry ne refuse pas mon baiser au contraire je sens une de ses mains remonter le long de mon bras pour aller se poser sur ma nuque et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact.

Pas parce que c'est Potter hein ? Qu'on soit bien d'accord, c'est juste sexuel entre nous et rien d'autre hein ?

Non c'est juste que chaque personne à un endroit plus sensible que les autres, moi c'est mon cou. Quand on me caresse la nuque on qu'on m'embrasse dans le cou je frissonne je peut pas m'en empêcher.

Je sens sa seconde main venir me caresser et passer sous ma chemise, j'ai vraiment bien fait de le détacher finalement, sa main descend dans le creux de mes reins pour m'attirer contre lui. Mon bassin est collé au sien et je sens son sexe dur à travers le tissus de nos vetements et je dois dire que cela m'excite. D'ailleurs il doit le comprendre car mon baiser se fait plus intense, ma langue va chercher la sienne pour jouer passionnement avec et il n'est pas en reste non plus.

Instinctivement je ferme les yeux en principe je les garde ouvert, ca me permet de regarder ce qui se passe autour en attendant que ce soit finit mais là je veut profiter de sa bouche.

Pourquoi ? Comment ca pourquoi ?

Bah parce que... enfin... ho et puis zut je vous en pose des questions moi ? Non alors laissez moi profiter. Harry penche la tête sur le coté et c'est encore meilleur de l'embrasser, j'ai pas envie de lacher ses lèvres, elles sont assez douce en fait, ca me plait. Enfin je veut dire que c'est plus agréable que s'il avait les lèvres gercées.

Je suis en appui sur une main et je remonte l'autre pour aller la passer sous sa chemise, moi aussi je veut pouvoir caresser sa peau, je sent le corps de Harry sous mes doigts il est musclé et sa peau est douce. Plutôt agréable à toucher. J'ai beau aimé l'embrassé je finit par me détacher de ses lèvres et je me redresse. Oui vous avez bien comprit j'ai dit que j'aimais l'embrasser et alors? un problème ? Bon donc je me redresse et je le regarde mes yeux habituellement vide de toutes émotions sont pour une fois brillant et un léger sourire qui n'a rien d'arrogant flotte sur mes lèvres. Et oui je suis capable de faire un vrai sourire, étonnant n'es-ce pas ?

En tout cas c'est la première fois que je laisse passer une émotion autre que de la colère, en principe je me contient. Mais là je suis déjà fichu alors le masque ne sers plus à grand chose à présent.

Maintenant que je suis de nouveau assis sur lui j'entreprend de lui enlever sa chemise, je commence à ouvrir les boutons en laissant au passage mes doigts froler son torse. Une fois le dernier bouton ouvert je repousse les pans de chaque coté de lui et je le regarde, hum mais il est presque aussi muscler que moi, bon ok en réalité il l'est autant mais bon, je pose mes mains sur lui au niveau des épaules et je les fait doucement glisser jusqu'a l'élastique de son boxer, pour le moment je ne peut pas descendre plus bas car je suis sur lui mais je dit bien pour le moment. Pour ma part je suis encore entièrement habillé mais bon c'est un peu normal vu que je vient juste de le détacher.

A suivre !

La suite arrive juste derrière en fait, vu que le rp est terminé ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Chocolatophile !

Et voila la quatrième partie, et ce n'est pas fini croyez moi !

°O°o°o°o°oO°

: POV Harry :

Je sens ses mains sur moi, et ma peau me brule …

Burn.

La combustion instantané ça doit ressembler a ça … La ou sa main passe, j'ai l'impression de prendre plusieurs degrés de température … Un brasier, c'est possible d'en avoir un dans le corps ?

Je ne sais pas, en tout les cas, moi je brule …

Eteins-moi.

Pourrais-tu le faire ? Pourrais-tu éteindre ce feu brulant en moi ?

Touche-moi.

Et la il me sourit. Je dois avoir la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise … Et d'un seul coup je sens une chaleur intense irradié de mon cou et de mes joues …

Je rougis.

Son sourire m'a prit de cours, et avec un sourire sur le visage il est encore mieux que d'habitude …

Je le regarde, à nouveau sur moi … J'ai envie de toucher sa peau moi aussi … Alors mes mains se lèvent doucement et vont défaire sa cravate. Elle est douce, faite de soie … Les vêtements de Draco Malfoy ne sont décidément pas commun … Je souris, il arrive à mettre de la classe même dans un uniforme scolaire, ce mec me tuera …

Mes mains descendent ensuite sur ses épaules et repousse sa robe de sorcier qui roule sur son dos fin. Les épaule de Malfoy sont plus large que les mienne, plus masculine en somme … La chemise est fine et douce sous mes doigts, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas … Je défais lentement les boutons, évitant de toucher la peau autant que possible … Une fois la chemise ouvert, je la lui enlève délicatement et mes yeux s'égarent sur ce torse clair … Il est … parfais. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ça. J'ai envie de l'embrasser … Alors ma tête se penche et ma bouche se pose sur la clavicule droite … Doucement j'embrasse cet endroit et le goute avec le bout de la langue … Il est délicieux … Si tant est qu'on puisse dire d'un corps qu'il l'est, je dirais que j'ai envie de le dévorer …

Je pose ma joue sur cette épaule pour sentir sa peau en contact avec la mienne et je ferme les yeux tellement ça me fait mal … Ce contact m'électrifie, c'est atroce … Atrocement délicieux.

: POV Draco :

Je vois que mon sourire l'a perturbé, il reste quelques secondes à me regarder la bouche entre ouverte et je dois vraiment me retenir de rire mais bon si déjà un sourire le met dans un tel état je n'ose pas imaginer ce que mon rire lui ferait. Je le vois rougir ses joues se colorant légèrement, je sais que je suis plus beau quand je souris on me l'a déjà dit, enfin le on se limite à ma mère qui est la seule personne à qui je souris en général, c'est vrai aussi qu'elle n'est peut être pas la plus objective car étant son fils je suis forcément beau à ses yeux, quoique pour mon cas je suis beau aux yeux de tout le monde et je suis sur que même Harry ne dirais pas le contraire.

Je vois ses mains se lever et venir se poser sur moi, il commence à me déshabiller, il m'enlève ma chemise et je le vois regarder mon torse avec une certaine... envie ? Ces vrai que je suis musclé et ma peau blanche est lisse et douce. Il se redresse pour venir poser ses lèvres sur ma clavicule je sens sa langue sur ma peau et je frissonne. Je profite de sa position pour lui enlever complètement sa chemise et je passe mes bras autour de lui. Une de mes mains se positionne sur ses reins tandis que l'autre lui caresse doucement le dos. Je profite aussi de sa nouvelle position pour pencher la tête et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_"Tu es trop craquant quand tu rougis Harry"_

Ma main quitte un instant son dos pour venir caresser sa joue, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand il rougit comme ca en tout cas c'est ce que je pense. J'ai l'impression que le contact avec mon corps lui fait de l'effet. Je repose ma main sur son dos avant de la glisser le long de ses hanches, hum, il va falloir que je songe sérieusement à lui enlever son boxer. Je le fait se rallonger sur le dos et je vais poser mes lèvres dans son cou, j'y dépose plusieurs légers baisers avant de glisser le long de son torse, je laisse mes lèvres le caresser je me demande si ca lui fait autant d'effet que mes caresses. J'espère que oui. Je dépose des baisers sur tout son torse et son ventre et je descends jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer.

Hum je fais quoi je le lui enlève tout de suite ou j'attends encore un peu ? Moi j'ai toujours mon pantalon, je vais le faire languir un peu, ca m'amuse. Mais n'y voyez là rien de méchant, je joue c'est tout, de toute façon à ce stade on sait très bien tout les deux comment ca va se finir. Il doit être autant attiré par mon corps que moi par le sien donc je ne prendrais pas le risque de faire quelque chose qui le ferait fuir. Au début je dois dire que j'étais vraiment perdu mais maintenant je sais exactement ce que je veux et c'est lui. Je veux son corps, je veux le toucher, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour.

Et puis zut pour l'attente mes mains glissent de nouveau jusqu'au boxer que je saisie avant de le tirer vers le bas et lui enlever complètement. Harry est maintenant nu devant moi et je ne me gêne pas pour le regarder et en particulier la partie que je viens de dévoiler.

: POV Harry :

Nu … Allongé et Nu.

Voila ce que je suis, alors que lui a encore une saleté de pantalon et surement un dessous encore … Et des chaussettes … Et des chaussures !! Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de ces encombrantes choses …

Il me regarde, et ce qu'il voit a l'air de lui plaire … Et bien malgré moi, je sens que la rougeur de mes joues revient … C'est qu'il me gênerait presque a me fixer comme ça … Je recule doucement pour me retrouver assis contre le mur et je m'assois dans la position assise du chien, les jambes relevées et les mains devant mon intimité et je le fixe, la tête penchée sur le côté …. Il m'étonnerait presque le rejeton Malfoy … Par contre je me demande ce que c'est son truc … Bon, déjà sur, il ne sera pas en dessous, et ça me va très bien, si je couche avec un mec c'est pour me faire mettre et pas le contraire, en général, mais Draco Malfoy … Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais va falloir que je me renseigne, car je peux assumer n'importe quel rôle au lit, mais il me faut savoir …

**Dit moi Draco tu as une préférence ? **

Je souris légèrement, et lève mes mains sur mes yeux. Mes lunettes y sont encore, si elles n'ont pas volé quand Draco a joué au tourniqué avec moi tout a l'heure, c'est qu'il y a un sort spécial qui les retient sur mon nez … Je les perdais trop souvent, alors Hermione a jeté ce sort dessus. Pratique non ? Enfin bref, je lève la main et les ôte, pour le sex je ne garde jamais mes lunettes … Je les pose à côté de moi, et les fait glisser pour qu'elle s'éloigne, et regarde le monde flou autour de moi … Mais j'ai la parade ! Je pose mon index et mon pouce à la base de mon nez et me concentre. Un petit jet de magie couleur émeraude passe autour de mes doigts et rejoint mes yeux, que j'ouvre sur un monde clair à présent. Pourquoi je ne fait pas ça définitivement pour jeter mes lunettes atroce ? Car cette méthode n'est que temporaire, et ne marche que pour deux heures. Après il me faut me reposer pendant une heure avant de pouvoir recommencer si je ne veux pas finir aveugle … Je baisse légèrement la tête et regarde Malfoy par delà les mèches corbeaux qui me tombent devant les yeux …

Puis doucement je me redresse et attrape la ceinture du pantalon de qualité supérieur de sieur Malfoy pour tirer dessus. D'un coup sec. Ce qui dans la logique des choses fait atterrir Malfoy entre mes jambes. La j'entreprends de lui ôter toutes ces choses encombrante qui n'ont rien à faire là pour qu'on puisse jouer convenablement. Cela me prend quelques instant, mais j'atteins finalement mon but : Draco Malfoy est nu ! C'est avec un sourire mutin que je pose une main sur sa hache droite et que je lève la tête vers lui.

**Tu as un scénario préféré ?**

: POV Draco :

Je le vois rougir à nouveau, il est vraiment trop craquant, on dirait que ma façon de le regarder le gêne, je ne le pensais pas pudique comme ca mais dommage pour lui car je ne compte pas détourner les yeux, son corps est vraiment intéressant à voir, Je le laisse se redresser pour s'asseoir contre le mur, il met ses mains devant son intimité comme pour se protéger de mon regard et ca me fait sourire. Es-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte à quel point il peut être sexy ? J'en doute. Il me demande si j'ai une préférence, je me demande ce qu'il entend par là. Es-ce qu'il veut savoir si je préfère prendre ou me faire prendre ou tout simplement si je préfère le laisser faire. Bah dans les deux cas la réponse est la même.

_«Je préfère dominer »_

Bah oui même homo je reste un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne se soumet pas. Donc je domine, point final, fin de la discussion. Non mais, enfin bref de toute façon Harry à l'air d'avoir très envie que je le prenne et personnellement ca m'arrange, coucher avec un mec ne me gêne pas mais me faire prendre... Donc c'est moi qui dirige et je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que de prendre du plaisir. J'ai la réputation d'être un bon amant et c'est la vérité je suis génial au lit, oui je sais on n'est pas dans un lit mais bon c'est une façon de dire. Je le voit enlever ses lunettes avant de poser deux doigts à la base de son nez, geste plutôt étrange, je me demande pourquoi il fait ca mais hors de question de lui demander, je veut pas passer pour un con, enfin je pense avoir comprit car deux petits jets de magie rejoigne ses yeux.

Je vois ensuite Harry se redresser pour s'approcher de mon pantalon on dirait qu'il se décide enfin à m'enlever tout ca et en effet il me déshabille et à une vitesse incroyable je suis nu avant d'avoir réalisé, plutôt rapide mais j'en suis content on va enfin pouvoir vraiment s'amuser tout les deux. Sa main vient se poser sur ma hanche et il me regarde avec un sourire mutin. Trop craquant. Je le trouve souvent craquant moi ces derniers temps. En tout cas pendant mon déshabillage il m'a attiré entre ses jambes, je suis à genoux au sol face à lui. Je pose ma main sur son torse et je la fait glisser lentement jusqu'à son sexe que je frôle à peine, ca me plait de l'exciter. Je me rapproche de lui et je vais déposer mes lèvres dans son cou avant de les faire glisser sur son épaule. Je dépose plusieurs légers baisers un peu partout en souriant car le fait d'avoir bouger pour l'embrasser fait qu'à présent je sens son sexe contre le mien et que c'est terriblement excitant. D'ailleurs je bouge légèrement mes hanches de façon a frotté mon sexe contre le sien, j'espère que ca l'excite autant que moi. Je me redresse un peu et je prends son menton dans ma main avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

_« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par scénario ? »_

Voilà une question étrange, un scénario, que veut-il dire ? Je me contente de faire l'amour je ne vois pas ou il veut en venir. En général je me contente de me déshabiller de faire ce que j'ai à faire et c'est tout, bon là c'est très différent de d'habitude mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre d'autre, il va devoir préciser sa pensée. S'il veut quelque chose de particulier il peut toujours demander au point ou on en est il n'a plus à avoir peur que je me mette à ricaner, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de lui pour le laisser en plan.

: POV Harry :

Il m'excite. Ce petit con m'excite !

Il est entrain de se frotter a moi, et là, la nature me dicte de fermer les yeux et de me frotter a lui aussi. Oh par Merlin, je vais devenir dingue s'il continue comme ça … Je pose une main sur ses reins pour que l'idée de s'en aller ne lui traverse pas l'esprit. Même si elle lui traversait l'esprit, la c'est trop tard, je le violerais sans aucun doute possible …

Il m'embrasse, et ma langue se faufile entre ses lèvres pour aller jouer avec sa voisine. Je caresse doucement son palet, avant de ressortir pour que je lui mordille la lèvre inferieur. Il recule et …

_« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par scénario ? »_

Je me fige … Nan, il rigole la …

N'est ce pas ?

…

Ouah, juste à l' instant, un air de totale incrédulité vient de se peindre sur mon visage … Il se sait vraiment pas ce qu'est un scénario ? Mais il fait quoi de ses nuits Draco Malfoy ?

Oh … Laissez-moi deviner …. Il ne fait que baiser.

Mon dieu, c'est adhérant … Celui dont tout le monde dit qu'il est un dieu au pieux ne sait pas ce qu'est un scénario … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, après l'air incrédule, c'est un rire qui grimpe pour sortir de ma gorge … Oh mon petit Dragon, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre ! Tu vas voir …

…

Aucun commentaire sur le « mon » ou le « petit dragon », le premier qui ose, je l'avada kedavrise !!

**Et bien …**

Je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer, je garde un instant silence, perdu dans mes pensées, puis je commence mon « cours » … On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit un cours vu la tenue dans laquelle je suis ! Bref, commençons :

**Comment je pourrais t'expliquer ça … Il y a les sadiques, les masochistes, les fétichiste et bien d'autre personne du même genre … Ceux qui aime la soumission, simuler un viole, simuler un esclavagisme … Y a ceux qui aime que leurs partenaire aient des partie d'animaux sur le corps, comme de la fourrure de félin, ou des aile d'ange, ce genre de trucs … Comme scénario, t'as le genre « Oui maître, comme vous voudrez » totalement soumis, qui fait tout ce que tu demande … **

**Je laisse de coté les trucs de dominant hein, vu que c'est toi qui domineras.**

**Y a les esclaves, qui font exactement ce qu'on leur dit, je disais donc. Y a les serviteurs, l'habit de soubrette et tout. Y a les maso, ceux qui aiment avoir mal, te demanderont de les frapper. Pas qu'une fessée soit vraiment gênant en soi, mais personnellement je n'aime pas trop me faire tabasser pendant l'acte quoi … Enfin, tu vois ce qu'est un scénario maintenant ? C'est une mise en scène sexuelle en gros … Pour pas « seulement » baiser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …**

Je ris doucement. Puis lui fait un sourire en coin assez pervers. J'attends Malfoy …

: POV Draco :

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ca ?

Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question ?

Je vois l'expression de son visage changer il a l'air totalement surprit mais j'entends vite un rire arriver. Bon sang je passe pour un con maintenant j'aurais du mieux formuler ma question ca m'apprendra à baisser ma garde.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et je me pince l'arrête du nez en soufflant chez moi ce geste signifie que je suis énervé et je pense que Harry doit me connaitre depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir.

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est qu'on me prenne pour un con et c'est exactement ce qu'il fait, il mériterait que je le laisse en plan et que je me casse sauf que j'en ai pas envie. Il me prend vraiment pour un débile, je sais très bien ce qu'est un scénario mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me parlait de ça. Moi en général avec mes partenaires je ne fait que baiser je ne me fait pas chier avec des mises en scène. Oui j'ai dit baiser et pas faire l'amour, ca vous choque ? Et bien tant pis c'est comme ca. Faire l'amour sous entend qu'il y a des sentiments et je n'en ai pas.

Il finit par m'expliquer ce qu'il veut dire par scénario et... waouh mais c'est qu'il est drôlement tordu ce mec !!! Là je suis sur le cul, il me parle de simulation de viol, de maso, de tenue, de soumission... Quand je pense au nombre de gens qui me prenne pour un méchant pervers et qui le voit comme un gentil garçon pur, j'aimerais qu'ils entendent ca, le plus pervers des deux est loin d'être celui qu'on croit. Bon au moins sa réponse à eut pour effet de faire passer ma colère, là je suis trop surprit pour être énervé.

_"Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire Harry et je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, tu es vraiment tordu mon vieux, j'ha-llu-ci-ne !!! Et pour répondre à ta question non je n'ai pas de scénario préféré en général je me contente juste de baiser j'ai jamais fait de scénar. Mais toi il y en a un que tu aimes ?"_

La question vient à peine de franchir mes lèvres que je la regrette déjà mes paroles mais pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi ? Bon sang Dray il faut vraiment que tu réfléchisses avant de parler. Je redoute sa réponse après ce qu'il m'a dit je me demande ce que c'est son trip à lui, mais en même temps je suis curieux de savoir, c'est paradoxale je sais. Par contre une fois qu'il m'aura répondu je fais quoi moi ? Je fais ce qu'il veut ? Remarquez pourquoi pas si ce n'est pas trop tordu ca changera de d'habitude et vu que je suis dans une période d'expérimentation je peux bien essayer mais si c'est tordu je sens que l'idée de me barrer risque de revenir. Je le regarde en attendant sa réponse et je ne peu m'empêcher d'imaginer certaines choses comme Harry déguisé en soubrette ou en chat, ou bien encore vêtu de cuir, mon dieu, je respire un grand coup pour essayer de contenir le rire que je sent monter.

: POV Harry :

_Mais toi il y en a un que tu aimes ?_

Ah … La question qui tue. Je réponds quoi moi a ça … Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir ce que j'aime en fait … Je réfléchis un peu, perdu dans mes pensées … Qu'est ce que j'aime exactement … Et qui pourrait plaire a Malfoy … Il faut que je réfléchisse bien, je fait tapoter trois doigts sur ma joue, le menton posé sur cette même main pendant que je pense … qu'est ce qui pourrait être intéressant de tenter avec Draco Malfoy, et assez excitant pour ne pas lui faire trop peur …

**Je pense … Tu me laisse trente secondes ?**

Je me redressais et allais chercher ma baguette. Ainsi je pourrais inquenter pour faire venir à moi ce dont j'aurais besoin, ou alors l'invoquer. Don j'invoque deux ou trois accessoires pour commencer : un ruban de soie noire, large de cinq centimètres environ, et long d'une quarantaine, des fils de soies, une dizaine, un collier de perles (2cm de diamètre, pour une cinquantaine de perles), une espèce de gélatine violette [explication plus loin dans l'intrigue 3] … Par la suite je marmonnais dans ma barbe inexistante des mot incompréhensible pour quelqu'un n'étant pas collé à ma bouche, mais qui pourtant attinrent leur destinataire : Dobby. Et c'est purement et simplement de la nourriture que je viens de lui demander … Je sais qu'on vient de manger, mais figurez vous que moi, j'ai le ventre vide … Vous vous souvenez du tourniquer ? Parfais alors. Me voila donc avec sur le bureau devant lequel je suis : du chocolat fondu maintenu a état liquide par un sort, différentes variétés de fruits (fraise, citron, raisin, cerise), de la bière au beurre aussi …

J'organise le tout correctement sur le bureau, bien aligné, et voila ! Bon, je suis toujours à poil, et je commence à me les cailler, donc j'en profite pour jeter un sort de chauffage à la pièce. C'est bien pratique, vous ne trouvez pas, la magie ? En plus un sort qui s'auto ajuste, c'est cool, non ?

**Et voila ! Mes jouets … satisfait ?**

Je souris. Un sourire un peu mitigé : entre prédateur et gêne. Car bon, avouons que c'est assez difficile de faire ce genre de truc pour la première fois … Surtout que « dévorer » un partenaire, c'est super, mais tout le monde n'aime pas ça … La soie sert a plusieurs choses que je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire partager … Et la gélatine ? Surprise …

: POV Draco :

Tandis que je m'attends au pire, je le vois prendre le temps de réfléchir, à croire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il aime. Il tapote négligemment sa joue, le menton posé dans sa main il est mignon comme ca. Haaa je l'ai encore pensé faut vraiment que j'arrête de le trouver mignon à chaque fois qu'il fait un geste. Il finit par me demander d'attendre et file chercher sa baguette, je crains le pire mais il se contente de faire apparaitre quelques accessoires. Je me demande d'ailleurs à quoi vont servir certain d'entre eux mais je préfère ne pas demander je n'ai pas envie de passer encore une fois pour un con, donc on verra plus tard.

Il murmure ensuite quelque chose et je vois d'autres objets apparaitre sur un des bureaux mais de là ou je suis je ne peux pas voir ce que c'est, je finis donc par me relever pour m'approcher. Du chocolat fondu et des fruits, voilà qui est plutôt rassurant bien loin des idées perverses auxquelles je m'attendais. C'est rassurant et je dirais même stimulant, le chocolat en particulier me donne toutes sortes d'idées.

Je profite d'être débout pour aller me coller derrière Harry qui est toujours devant le bureau, je vais déposer mes lèvres dans son cou tandis que mes bras passent autour de lui. Notre position fait que mon sexe se retrouve contre ses fesses et je me doute que ca ne doit pas du tout lui déplaire, j'en rajoute même un peu en bougeant légèrement mon bassin. Oui je cherche à le rendre dingue et j'assume.

_"J'aime beaucoup tes jouets"_

Je vois qu'il à l'air un peu gêné mais il n'a pas de quoi son initiative ne me choque pas au contraire elle m'inspire. D'ailleurs je vais prendre un peu de chocolat avec mon doigt et je le lui présente devant sa bouche.

_"Tu veut gouter ? A moins que tu préfère le gouter sur un autre endroit de mon corps ?"_

Quoi comment ca le sous entendu est énorme ? Bande de pervers, il peut très bien vouloir m'en mettre sur le torse, en tout cas quelque soit l'endroit je m'en plaindrais pas, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai très envie d'y gouter à ce chocolat. Je sens que mon érection qui était un peu retombé revient et Harry doit la sentir aussi.

: POV Harry :

Il se frotte contre mes fesses, et je ferme les yeux en gémissant doucement. Oh par tout les démons de l'enfer, il va me rendre fou … Mon érection était un peu retombé pendant que ramenait tout ces objet, et bien la elle revient, et en force ! J'ai une trique d'enfer maintenant … Je m'appuie légèrement contre lui pour accentuer le contact …

_"J'aime beaucoup tes jouets"_

J'espère bien, parce qu'on va jouer ensemble mon chaton ! Et que si tu ne les avais pas aimés, ça aurait été gênant !

Je soupire et enroule mes bras autour du cou blanc en les relevant par-dessus ma tête, sans me tourner. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, c'est marrant …

_"Tu veut gouter ? A moins que tu préfère le gouter sur un autre endroit de mon corps ?"_

Je vais déjà prendre ça. Je descends mes bras du cou, et enroule mes main autour de la main blanche du Serpentard, pour l'attirer a ma bouche, qui happer ce doigt recouvert de matière chocolaté. Je le suce tout doucement, avec délectation. J'adooooore le chocolat, je crois que Remus m'a donné son addiction … Je fais tourner ma langue autour du doigt, en léchant chaque parcelle, avant de tourner un regard en coin vers le corps de Drago. Je lâche son doigt et prend le pot de chocolat fondu en main, avant d'y plonger deux doigt, de bien les enduire, et de les faire courir sur le torse blanc. Mes doigts passent autour des deux auréoles de chaires rosées, puis descende pour retracer les abdos et s'arrêter à la limite des poils pubiens. Une fois que tout est étalé, je contemple mon chef d'œuvre, et sourit satisfait, reposant la coupe de chocolat. Puis je me penche et passe ma langue partout ou il y a du chocolat. Je commencer par en haut, léchant par petit coup de langue la matière sucrée, avant d'arriver a la première fleure rose que je suçote, la mordillant gentiment. Puis ma bouche dévie vers l'autre qu'elle martyrise … tendrement ? … à son tour. Une de mes mains est partie vers le bas, et frôle de temps en temps le sexe tendu de ma Némésis, mais ne le touche jamais franchement.

Je descends lentement, finissant par me laisser tomber a genoux devant lui … Mais s'il reste debout comme ça au milieu de la pièce il va s'écrouler avec ce que je vais lui faire … Alors j'inverse nos position, l'acculant doucement contre le bureau, qu'il puisse s'y tenir si jamais …

Me voila donc à genoux devant Draco Malfoy, entrain de lécher le chocolat qui se trouve sur son ventre.

Suis-je le seul à trouver cette phrase surréaliste ? Bref.

A présent que le ventre est propre je lorgne méchamment le sexe tendu face a moi … Je tends al main vers la table et un accio silencieux ramène la coupe a moi. Je souris, et plonge la main entière dans la coupe cette fois, la ressortant enduite de chocolat fondant et au passage délicieux. Et je pose la coupe un peu plus loin sur ma gauche …

Je le regarde un instant en souriant, puis attrape d'un mouvement fluide et rapide son sexe dans ma main. Cette même main glisse sur toute la longueur de la hampe de chaire, l'enduisant de la matière cacaotée. Je ris doucement … On va s'amuser.

: POV Draco :

Il prend ma main dans les siennes et commence à sucer mon doigt, je sens sa langue glisser autour et je respire calmement pour tenter de me calmer, c'est terriblement excitant de le voir et de le sentir faire ça. Esprit mal placé ? Totalement. Il va me rendre dingue à faire ça d'ailleurs mon sexe est on ne peu plus dur maintenant et ma respiration c'est accélérée. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je ferme les yeux pour me calmer un peu, ce mec me rend dingue, complètement dingue et j'adore ça.

Il me lâche enfin pour prendre le pot de chocolat et se retourner vers moi, hum on dirait que les choses intéressantes vont commencer et j'avoue que je suis assez impatient il m'enduit le torse et le ventre de chocolat, rien qu'à savoir qu'il va ensuite le lécher je me mords la lèvre d'envie. Sa langue vient se poser sur mon torse et se met à me lécher, je ne peux pas retenir un léger gémissement en plus sa main qui me frôle en même temps, c'est affolant, excitant.

Il finit par se mettre a genoux et me fait bouger pour que je m'appuie sur la table, je vois sa langue passer sur mon ventre et j'ai vraiment très envie de la sentir descendre plus bas. J'ai envie de sentir sa bouche sur mon sexe j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser tellement il m'excite.

"Tu va me rendre dingue"

Autant lui dire clairement ce que je pense, il reprend la coupe de chocolat et plonge sa main dedans avant de... m'en enduire complètement le sexe. C'est vraiment agréable de sentir la chaleur sur mon sexe, j'espère que ça veut dire qu'il compte me lécher là aussi, en tout cas quoiqu'il fasse ça me va tant qu'il ne me laisse pas en plan, de toute façon il n'a pas intérêt à y penser je suis beaucoup trop excité maintenant et je le laisserais pas partir comme ça.

: POV Harry :

Me voila donc face à cette tour de chaire recouverte de chocolat délicieux … Je lèche déjà ma main avec une mimique de pure débauche, afin de la nettoyer et de faire entrevoir a Malfoy ce que je vais faire avec lui … J'ai vraiment envie de manger ce chocolat …

Une fois mes main propres, je me penche en avant, presque collé à Draco, et lève mes yeux vers lui … Je lui fais un sourire pervers avant de me pencher sur la hampe de chaire. Ma bouche se pause sur le bout rougeoyant et je le suçote légèrement, avant de le prendre en bouche. Ma langue tourne autour du bout, le nettoyant correctement, avant que je ne me retire pour souffle sadiquement dessus un air froid. Puis avec un air de conspirateur je m'arrête un instant …

…

Juste le temps de prendre de l'élan et de l'engloutir totalement jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Hmmmm, un gémissement de plaisir m'échappe. Ce chocolat est délicieux, et posé sur la peau de Malfoy, ça lui donne un petit gout encore meilleur ! Je commençais à le sucer doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de hargne et d'envie. J'en arrive a un rythme soutenue que je maintien pour son plus grand plaisir je l'espère … Alors qu'une de mes main sert a intervalle régulier la fesse ou elle s'est posée, l'autre descend pour aller taquiner les bourses de chaire du Serpentard …

Je pense que 'est agréable pour lui … En tout cas je sais que moi j'aimerais, donc j'y vais franco ! Puis je tends la main vers le bureau, et avec de la magie sans baguette, le collier de perle atterrit dans ma main.

Je suce un peu plus doucement, et plie le collier en deux rangée de boulle pour le posé sur le sexe de Drago. Et la je commence un lent va et vient sur sa verge, en enroulant le collier autour de la hampe de chaire. Le collier descend et monte en même temps que ma bouche. C'est un de mes anciens amants qui m'a fait découvrir ce jouet. C'est impressionnant les sensations que les perle roulant sur la peau peuvent fournir … Personnellement j'ai faillit m'évanouir quand il me l'a fait !

°O°o°o°o°oO°

Alors voila pour le moment … Je dois dire que la suite va être vraiment chaude … Fufu. Attendez-vous à voir des sueurs … Et pas froide !


	5. Chapter 5 : Gémis pour moi

Bon, la commence à devenir plus sérieux !

°O°o°o°o°oO°

: POV de Draco :

Il m'a enduit le sexe de chocolat en maintenant alors que je meurs d'envie de le sentir me lécher je le vois prendre tout son temps pour nettoyer ça main. Bon sang Harry c'est de la torture ça, bien que je dois dire que sa façon de faire suffisamment suggestive pour être très excitante. J'attends impatiemment qu'il ai finit et qu'il s'occupe enfin de moi.

Il me fait un sourire pervers et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ca doit m'exciter ou me faire peur mais sa bouche se pose enfin sur moi et me fait oublier toute mes interrogations. Il nettoie le bout de mon sexe de sa langue pour faire disparaitre toute trace de chocolat, j'adore sentir sa langue sur moi. Mais il finit par s'arrêter et me lance un drôle de regard que je ne sais pas comment interpréter.

Mais hummmmmmmmmm avant que j'ai put dire quoique ce soit il engloutit mon sexe dans sa bouche et je laisse échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir. Sa bouche sur mon sexe, sa langue, c'est divin. Une de ses mains me touche les fesses tandis que l'autre se met à me caresser, ho mon dieu, il me rend vraiment dingue. En plus il me suce à un rythme vraiment soutenue je ne vais pas tenir longtemps s'il continue comme ça. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas retenir des gémissements. Il attrape le collier de perles je vais enfin savoir à quoi ca va servir, il le passe autour de mon sexe et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas avant qu'il commence à le bouger.

Les sensations que cela me procure sont incroyables en plus cette caresse mêlée à celle de sa bouche c'est indescriptible. Il a bien fait de me faire bouger pour que je m'appuie contre le bureau, je n'aurais surement pas pu rester debout sinon. Je respire de plus en plus vite, en saccade, j'ai fermé les yeux, je crois bien qu'il va me faire jouir. Mes gémissements se font plus fort mais c'est trop bon pour que je me retienne et puis le masque est tombé depuis un moment, je n'ai pas à faire semblant d'être insensible ou froid et je dois reconnaitre que c'est assez agréable de pouvoir tout simplement être soi.

: POV d'Harry :

Ha, l'entendre gémir comme ça est délectable ! Finalement une fois nettoyé je lâche ce sexe au gout si chocolaté, je retire ma bouche. Il ne s'est pas encore rendu, mais qu'importe, nous avons le temps … Enfin, je suppose que nous allons gratter les deux prochaines heures de cours, car je n'aurais pas fini avant un bon bout de temps, faut croire …

J'embrasse le bout de son pénis puis me redresse, allant me coller à lui. Je récupère mon collier et le pause sur le bureau. J'embrasse délicatement le creux de l'épaule, juste au dessus de la clavicule droite, et pose ma tête sur son épaule pour lui sourire. Oui, je fais un vrai sourire a Draco Malfoy, et alors ? Lui arrête pas de m'en faire depuis un bout de temps maintenant, j'ai bien le droit moi aussi, non ?

Puis je tends la main vers la table et prend une cerise [dénoyauter magiquement \o/], que je mets sur ma langue avant de me pencher et d'embrasser le Serpentard. Je caresse sa langue avant de lui faire passer la cerise, et de la reprendre de ma langue. Puis je fais une petite perforation avec une de mes canines afin que le jus s'écoule doucement, et recommence à la faire passer dans sa bouche. Quand la cerise est presque momifiée par manque de jus, je l'avale et sort ma langue de la bouche de Drago en souriant.

Puis je m'écarte et prend ma baguette, je lance un petit sort de nettoyage sur le sol, je suggère que Mr Malfoy ne posera pas son royal postérieur dans la poussière, surtout dans le plus simple appareil ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est antihygiénique … Puis, pendant que la poussière est en suspension dans l'air, je la fais fusionner d'une manière dont je vous passerez les détails, c'est de la magie et c'est chiant a expliquer, pour en faire une couverture douillette et rebondie.

Une fois les détails technique préparés, je pris la main de mon Serpentard et l'amenais à se coucher sur la couverture qui partait presque de la porte jusqu'au bureau. Faut dire qu'y avait la dose de poussière … Une fois la, je m'assis sur ses cuisse, et appelais a moi la bande de soie. Le morceau de tissu noir me faisait l'effet de liquide condensé coulant sur ma main …

: POV de Draco :

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA je vais le tuer, le massacrer, l'étriper, en faire de la compote.

Comment ose t-il me faire ca ?

Potter tu es mort.

Bon on respire et on se calme pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit ce qui vient de se passer je vais résumer. Il m'a enduit le sexe de chocolat, il m'a sucé divinement bien et au moment ou je n'étais pas loin de jouir il a tout arrêté. TOUT. Il a déposé un baiser sur mon sexe et il s'est relevé. Je vais le tuer.

Hum oui mais si je le tue je ne profiterais plus jamais de sa bouche, sa demande réflexion ça, bon je le tuerais peut être pas alors mais je lui ferrais payer ça, je ne sais pas quand ni comment mais je lui ferais payer.

Il vient déposer ses lèvres au creux de mon épaule et malgré ma colère je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, il n'est pas loin de ma zone sensible, c'est incroyable l'effet que ca peut me faire quand on me touche le cou ou à proximité. Ha il m'en ferait presque oublier que je suis furieux. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et me sourit, un vrai sourire comme il ne m'en adresse jamais et je sens ma colère partir un peu plus.

Doucement je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le garder contre moi, il prend une cerise qu'il met dans sa bouche avant de venir m'embrasser et nous jouons avec le fruit avant qu'il ne le perce laissant le jus couler doucement, j'aime beaucoup ca. Pendant ce temps une de mes mains à été se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre est posé au creux de ses reins.

Malheureusement c'est déjà finit et il se recule pour nettoyer la pièce se sera mieux c'est sur, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient des pros du ménage dans cette école. Il lance un sort pour créer une couverture bonne idée comme ca on ne se gèlera pas sur le sol. Je me couche sur le dos et il vient se mettre sur moi, je suis toujours autant excité et cela ce voit. Il fait venir à lui la bande de soie et je me demande à quoi elle va servir, c'est qu'on peut faire beaucoup de chose avec ca, bander des yeux, attacher des mains ou simplement s'en servir pour des caresses. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Je pose doucement mes mains sur ses cuisses et les caresses doucement.

: POV d'Harry :

Un soupire de bien être me sort de la bouche quand ses mains touche mes cuisses. J'ai furieusement envie d'arrêter les préliminaires, mais maintenant qu'on est engagé, je ne vais pas l'en privé … Surtout que je suppose que ce sera juste sa deuxième fois. Si mes renseignements sont bons en fait … Mais vu qu'il l'a fait avec mon camarade de maison hier a peine, je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà eut un deuxième rapport …

Je l'aurais sut sinon de toute manière … Ben oui, vous croyez quoi ? J'ai mes informateurs dans toutes les maisons … Et puis la personne, surtout un mâle, ayant couché avec cette bombe blonde n'aurait pas maqué de s'en vanter ! Sauf moi … Ben oui, ça serait trop bizarre de me voir coucher avec ma Némésis, les gens m'enverraient à Sainte Mangouste pour voir si je n'ai pas un problème de cerveau !

Enfin, revenons-en à notre bandeau de soie ! Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien en faire … En réfléchissant, parce que pour l'instant c'est le trou noir, je fais courir le tissu liquide sur toute la peau à ma disposition. Doucement, le tissu noir passe sur son front, et je souris. Puis ça descend le long de son visage et passe sur sa bouche en un baiser dérivé. Et tel un serpent de soie, la bande descend sur son torse en une caresse aérienne, et dessine des cercle autour des fleures roses, puis descend encore retracer ses abdos. Je ris doucement, en cherchant quoi en faire, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution … Enfin, pour le moment …

J'en arrive à son sexe turgessant, et enroule la bande de soie autour d'un mouvement rapide du poignet. Je garde toute fois une petite partie en main, que je tire vers le haut, la soie se serrant légèrement et frottant son pénis en remontant. Je me plis en deux et passe ma langue sur le bout, je n'ai pas pus résister. Bien, je ne pense pas m'arrêter cette fois, sinon je crois qu'il va me tuer … Je récupère le bandeau de soie, et avec un mouvement du poignet et un peu de magie sans baguette je l'envoie s'enrouler autour d'un poignet de Malfoy et attire l'autre avec un de ses bouts, pour les lier entre eux : le voila avec les deux poignets attachés au dessus de la tête.

Une fois ce petit détail technique réglé, je reprends mon activité buccale. C'est qu'il a un reste de gout de chocolat mine de rien … Aller on y va. Je suce, tu suce, il suce, nous suçons … Enfin, pour le moment c'est surtout moi qui suce ! Et avec entrain de surcroîts …

Pendant que ma bouche s'escrime a faire monter le plaisir en mon partenaire par le biais de la sucions, mes mains parte en exploration de ses cuisses. Cette position est vraiment douloureuse pour le dos, alors je prends ses jambes, et les pose sur mes épaules, comme ça, ça ira mieux … Aaaah, mon pauvre dos … Enfin, comme ça, ça soulagera son dos d'un poids, et le mien avec ! Et puis comme ça, j'en profite pour lâcher parfois son phallus et embrasser sa cuisse. Il a vraiment la peau douce, par tous les saints ! Beuh, depuis qu'on est dans cette sale, je n'ai pas arrêté de le complimenter ! Sur, c'est dans ma tête, mais quand même, ça en devient troublant … Enfin bref, reprenons nos activités !

: POV de Draco :

J'adore sa réaction quand mes mains se posent sur ses cuisses, c'est que je lui fais beaucoup d'effet au petit gryffy, d'ailleurs il m'en fait beaucoup aussi et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus. En y repensant c'est la deuxième fois en deux jour que je me retrouve avec un mec, hum ca devient une habitude là même si les deux garçons sont très différent que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement mais bon le changement c'est pas mal.

En tout cas les jeux de Harry me plaisent bien, le chocolat, les fruits et maintenant le bandeau. Bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi en faire, il commence à le passer sur moi et ca me fait frissonner, la soie est tellement douce c'est vraiment une caresse très agréable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de contracter mes abdos. Il l'enroule rapidement autour de mon sexe avant de tirer le bandeau et je frissonne de nouveau mais le meilleur est à venir je le vois se pencher et je ne peux retenir un léger cri quand sa langue vient lécher mon gland.

Hooo il va me rendre dingue, bon sang s'il recommence le coup de tout à l'heure de me sucer puis de me laisser en plan je le tue. En attendant je vois le bandeau s'enrouler autour de mon poignet puis autour du second et je me retrouve les bras attaché. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un m'attache, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un OSE m'attacher. Je trouve ca excitant même si ca me dérange un peu après tout je suis un Malefoy, je domine je ne me fait pas dominer et là attacher sous Harry je ne suis pas vraiment en position de force, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut mais en fait je n'ai pas vraiment peur pas après ce qui vient déjà de se passer.

D'ailleurs il recommence à me sucer et je relâche un gémissement de pur plaisir, c'est qu'il se débrouille très bien avec sa bouche je me demande ou il a apprit tout ça, hum, non à la réflexion je veux rien savoir peut importe les amants qu'il a eu pour le moment il est à moi, tout à moi, rien qu'a moi. Hein ? Possessif ? Et alors j'ai le droit non. En tout cas le plaisir n'est pas long à revenir c'est tellement bon que je suis vite de nouveau très dur bien que ca n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ho faite qu'il ne me fasse pas le même coup que tout à l'heure. Sinon je crois bien que le monde va devoir se trouver un autre sauveur.

Je ferme les yeux et me cambre légèrement en gémissant, j'adore ça, je crois qu'il est loin de s'imaginer à quel point je peux aimer, j'ai toujours aimé ça mais là c'est différent pas seulement parce que c'est un garçon mais tout simplement parce que c'est lui et ca donne une saveur particulière à ce qu'il me fait, un moldu n'a t-il d'ailleurs pas dit « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis ? » Bon je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à ça en le disant mais n'empêche que cette phrase me plait bien en fait. Oui je sais vous devez être étonné que je m'y connaisse en moldu mais je ne suis pas si ignare que ca en ce qui les concerne. Pour en revenir à la situation Harry me suce divinement bien et moi je deviens dingue d'ailleurs je cri un peu plus fort sous le plaisir qui monte en flèche je ne vais pas tarder à jouir

: POV d'Harry :

Apparemment ce que je lui fais ne lui déplais pas. C'est même le contraire. Je souris, et m'escrime a bien le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende dans ma bouche. Quand c'est le cas j'avale tout, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de se retirer ! Une fois fini je remonte le long de son corps, embrassant par endroit la peau si blanche. Une fois au niveau de sa bouche, je me mets à la grignoter … Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé, j'ai deux heures devant moi … Une fois lassé de sa bouche, enfin pour le moment, je descend dans son cou, et y laisse une trace possessive. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, le cou est vraiment ma partie préféré du corps … j'aime y fourrer ma tête, y mordiller la peau, soupirer a quelque centimètre de cette chaire si tendre, la voir frissonner et se couvrir de chaire de poule. Je mordille cette peau et la martyrise, j'aime faire ça, vraiment ... J'aime respirer l'odeur qui s'en dégage aussi … Malfoy a un parfum de musc absolument délectable. Un musc rehaussé de quelque chose de sucré … Rien que cette odeur me fait gémir de plaisir …

Doucement j'écarte les jambes, afin de les passer de chaque cotés de sa taille, et me redresse pour me retrouver assis sur lui … Je le regarde de haut, mais mes yeux n'ont rien d'hautains. Puis j'ai un mouvement hanche assez violent pour nous faire basculer, je me retrouve ainsi en dessous. Nos ébats se font en silence. Mais nul n'est besoins de mots. Nous savons tout deux a quoi nous en tenir, et nous connaissons si bien les regards significatifs. En effet, un regard, et je sais s'il veut m'étrangler ou me frapper. Je sais qu'il hurle « Je ferais en sorte que tu souffre », j'ai appris à déchiffrer les regards que Malfoy me lance avant même de savoir faire un Patronus … C'est pour dire. Doucement, je remonte mes jambes afin de former un pont, et les sert contre ses reins. Je le regarde dans les yeux quand mon bassin commence à bouger lentement, frottant nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je gémis, tant cela me fait mal ! J'aimerais l'avoir en moi, tout de suite et maintenant, mais je dois encore attendre, ce n'est pas tout de suite … Pendant que je bouge, ma bouche s'ouvre, que je puisse aspirer l'air dont mes poumons manquent … Mon dieu, pourquoi je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je suis maudit, pourquoi ma Némésis, franchement ?

Mes mouvement de bassin se font plus désordonnés, j'halète, j'ai envie de plus, de bien plus ! Des gémissements pitoyable et demandeur sorte de ma gorge pour traverser la barrière de mes lèvres … des « oh plus vite » et autres « s'il te plait » qui me font honte mais que je ne peux réprimer … J'ai tellement envie de lui que s'en est douloureux pour moi … Moi, je supplie Draco Malfoy, mais ou va le monde … Mais c'est tellement bon ! Mon Dieu j'aimerai que ça ne s'arrête jamais …

- Haaa … Dra-coo … Plus !

Ma phrase n'a pas de sens … Ou peut être n'en a-t-elle que trop. Je n'arrive plus à réprimer mes envie, j'ai besoin de lui en moi, et maintenant ! J'en pleurerais presque, et d'ailleurs des larmes de frustrations perlent a mes yeux … Je n'arrive plus a tenir, je le veux maladivement !

°O°o°o°o°oO°

Ahan ! Vous avez cru que c'était la fin hein ? Ben non, elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! C'est cool non ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Tu fuis END

°O°o°o°o°oO°

: POV de Draco :

Harry continue à me faire énormément de bien et je ne réussi pas à tenir très longtemps c'est tellement bon que j'aurais aimé en profiter un peu plus mais c'est justement parce que c'est si bon que je ne peut me retenir et que je finit par jouir dans sa bouche, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le dégouter car je le vois tout avaler avant de remonter en déposant des baisers sur tout mon corps pour finir par capturer ma bouche. J'adore la façon qu'il a de traiter mes lèvres, il les dévores littéralement et je dois dire que ça me plait beaucoup. Il descend ensuite dans mon cou et je sent qu'il aspire ma peau ca va laisser une marque mais pour le moment je m'en fiche complètement. J'ai toujours été sensible du cou et je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas au courant car le traitement qu'il m'inflige est un pur délice.

Après avoir joui comme ca en temps normal je serais calmé pour un moment mais le fait qu'il soit remonter sur mon cou m'a empêché de me calmer, il a parfaitement sut comment maintenir mon excitation et j'en frissonne des pieds à la tête. Harry se redresse j'aime bien l'avoir sur moi mais lui préfère être en dessous apparemment car il donne un coup de hanche qui nous fait basculer, je le regarde avec un léger sourire. Depuis le début on ne s'est presque pas parlé tout les deux mais ce n'est pas utile entre nous. En fait je me dit que malgré tout je le connait mieux que personne, il me suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir s'il est heureux, triste, stressé. C'est comme ca entre nous pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

A présent que je suis sur lui il commence à bouger son bassin, ho mon dieu, je sens son sexe durci par l'envie frotter le mien et quelques minutes de se traitement suffisent pour faire remonter complètement mon excitation. Pourquoi je suis aussi excité à l'idée de coucher avec lui ? C'est juste un mec comme les autres non ? Si j'en crois les réactions de mon corps la réponse est non, j'ai rarement, voir jamais, été aussi excité de ma vie, je le veut et c'est entièrement réciproque d'après ce que j'entends. Ses supplications finissent de m'exciter, il faut que je le prenne, maintenant.

Je me redresse pour bien me placer entre ses jambes et je positionne mon sexe à son entrée, je peut presque sentir son impatience de m'avoir en lui alors je fait ce qu'il attend de moi et j'entre en lui doucement jusqu'au bout avec un gémissement. Je reste un moment sans bouger le temps qu'il s'habitue je ne veut pas qu'il ai mal, j'attends son signal pour commencer à bouger. Il ne tarde pas à me le donner et je commence mes mouvements, d'abords doucement, lentement, puis j'accélère peu à peu pour trouver le rythme qui lui fera le plus de bien. Il m'a donné énormément de plaisir tout à l'heure maintenant à mon tour.

: POV d'Harry :

Il se redresse et se positionne a mon entrée. Il ne va quand même pas … ! Il entre en mois et je cris ... plus de douleur que de bien être … !

Putain de merde …

Des larmes de souffrance coulent de mes yeux. Ce malade est entré en moi sans me préparer ! Des gémissements m'échappent, et ils ne viennent pas de mon excitation, qui est d'ailleurs partiellement redescendue … J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il entrerait comme ça ! Je ferme les yeux et me concentre …; Je peux faire abstraction de la douleur, je peux la chasser, j'ai appris a le faire … Je fini par donner un coup de hanche qui me fait haleter, lui donnant le signale de départ. Ca va faire mal un temps de toute manière, alors autant y aller rapidement ! Il va d'abord doucement, bougeant à peine les hanches, puis lentement mais surement accélère le rythme … Mon excitation met un peu de temps à revenir, mais quand son sexe entre en contact avec ma prostate, je hurle, mais de plaisir cette fois ci. Mes jambes se relèvent automatiquement pour aller s'enrouler autour de la taille du Serpentard, afin de l'avoir au plus près de mon corps. Et mes ongles vont légèrement griffer ses omoplates pendant que je me cambre en geignant.

Putain, c'est trop bon ! Plus rien d'intelligible ne sort de ma bouche, seuls des cris désordonné et des « plus fort », « plus vite » et autre « encore » semblent se décider à être compréhensible ! Dans un élan de lucidité, je tend la main vers le bureau, et l'espèce de gelée violette atterrie dans ma main droite. Je descends cette même main avec ce jouet le long de la chute de rein de Draco, et la pose à la naissance de ses fesses. Cela me prend un peu de temps, car j'ai des sursauts de plaisir a plusieurs instant, je me cambre et geint avec insistance, ce n'est pas facile de faire autre chose en même temps … Quand la substance trouve l'endroit qui lui est destiné, a savoir la naissance des fesses de Drago, elle prend vie. C'est assez drôle a voir en fait, et je me concentre sur ce que ce Serpentard de malheur me fait ressentir, laissant la « bestiole » a son œuvre. Ce qu'elle va faire ? Et bien c'est une sorte de sex toy, un God pour être exacte. Il est presque liquide, et préserve en fait la virginité de « cul » de la personne ou de son pubis, au choix. La chose va entrer a l'intérieur de l'orifice et trouver le point le plus sensible, ici la prostate, et la maltraiter. Ce que je dois dire est absolument incomparable ! Il peut être rendu solide également, mais je ne pense pas que Draco apprécie ! La par contre … J'ai un sourire vicieux et jouissif avant de hurler alors qu'il percute encore ma prostate. Personnellement je préfère avoir un amant en moi, mais chacun son truc, non ?

: POV de Draco :

J'ai l'impression que j'ai trouvé l'endroit que je cherchait, celui qui le fait crier de plaisir, ses jambes se referment autour de moi comme pour me garder en lui et m'empécher de partir mais je n'en avait pas l'intention. Je sens ses ongles venir me griffer le dos ca c'est moins agréable surtout qu'avec une peau comme la mienne je marque facilement, mais je ne penserais pas à me plaindre pour le moment, je continue mes mouvements tentant de percuter le plus souvent possible sa prostate. J'ai l'impression que son cerveau à deconnecté il gémit de plus en plus et n'arrive plus à articuler je percoit quelques mot d'encouragement comme "plus fort", "plus vite", "encore" et ca a pour effet de m'exciter encore plus en plus à présent je sais ou je dois frapper pour le faire crier et je ne m'en prive pas.

Il semble retrouver un peu de lucidité et attire à lui la gelée violette dont je ne comprenait pas l'utilité, je le sens qui me la dépose en haut des fesses et c'est là que je comprend ce que c'est. Je ne l'avait pas reconnu car je n'en ai vu qu'une fois et que je n'en ai jamais utilisé en général ce que j'ai entre les jambes suffit à satisfaire mes partenaires. Mais pour en revenir à la situation j'avoue que là il me met dans l'embarras car l'idée que cette chose entre en moi ne me plait pas plus que ça, même si ce n'est pas solide psychologiquement ca me gêne.

En tout cas je vais de surprise en surprise avec Harry jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé comme ça, je l'aurais plutôt vu comme un mec timide mais là je dois dire qu'il en connait bien plus que moi niveau sexe s'en est presque vexant d'ailleurs, après tout c'est moi qui suis sencé être le meilleur coup de l'école et je m'aperçois que je suis bien ignorant.

Je sens sa gelée s'agiter sur moi c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas que je l'oublie celle là mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, je connais ses effets et je sais que je n'aurais pas mal, c'est tout les avantages d'une pénétration sans les inconvénient ce truc mais c'est l'idée en elle même qui me gêne savoir que quelque chose est entré en moi. En même temps quand je vois comment Harry hurle à chaque fois que je touche sa protate je me dis que ca dois vraiment être très bon j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il ressent et c'est justement l'occasion de le savoir sans pour autant me prendre un truc dans le cul, un truc solide je veut dire.

Pas que je sois coincé mais bon je n'ai jamais réfléchit réellement à ma sexualité et je viens de m'apercevoir que les mecs ne me laissaient pas insensible il me faut le temps de m'habituer à cette idée donc me prendre un truc dans le cul n'est vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour. En tout cas j'ai pris ma décision et je vais laisser la gelée faire ce qu'elle a à faire je verrais bien si ca me plait mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Je la sens se glisser en moi et je me concentre sur mes coups de reins pour éviter de trop y penser, j'ai trouvé l'angle de pénétration idéal, celui qui me permet de le faire crier le plus souvent possible et je ne m'en prive pas. Je me demande ou en est la gelée mais j'ai vite une réponse, je ne sais pas trop ce que je viens de ressentir mais c'était bon et je lache un gémissement sur le coup. Cependant ca m'a l'air faible comparé au plaisir que prend Harry mais la chose doit être en train de se positionner je continue mes coups de reins quand...

"Haaaa"

C'est un véritable cri de plaisir qui vient de franchir mes lèvres, c'est trop bon, si c'est ca qu'il ressent je comprends mieux qu'il aime se faire prendre, la chose continue de maltraiter ma prostate et moi je continue de prendre harry je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux cri le plus mais je m'en moque, le plaisir est trop fort pour que j'arrive à avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

: POV d'Harry :

Je savais qu'il n'aimerait pas au début. Il fait la grimace, fait la grimace, et me fusil des yeux « connard, lâche mon cul » je peux y lire … Mais Drakounet, je ne tiens rien, c'est un god vivant ! Je ris intérieurement, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux sous le cri qu'il pousse. Putain !! Ca m'a envoyé une décharge dans tout le corps de l'entendre hurler comme ça … Je crois que j'aime autant l'entendre crier comme ça que l'avoir en moi !! J'halète violement, et commence à délirer, mes yeux se révulsant sous la sensation :

- Haaa, putain de merde ! Recommence ! Encore !! Encore !! Oui, oui !!

Tout cela n'est pas très concluant, et les mots sont assez décousus, mais l'idée est la ! … J'espère.

Alors qu'un autre coup touche ma prostate, mes yeux se brouillent et je soulève mon bassin de toutes les forces de mon dos, me cambrant violement. Mes yeux se révulse, paressant blanc sous la lumière blafarde de la pièce. Je pense un instant que j'ai un orgasme foudroyant avec mon ennemi juré, ma Némésis, et que c'est un comble. Je me demande en passant si je ne devrais pas coucher avec Tonton Voldy, Histoire de voir si ça à voir avec la haine, puis sentant que l'idée me tord l'estomac de dégout rien qu'en imaginant une scène, je renonce et chasse tout cela de mon esprit …

Pour en revenir a ce que j'ai ressentit, c'est en fait un orgasme fulgurant qui m'a envoyé dans un pays plus connu sous un nom commun : inconscience. Bien sur c'est très court, quelques seconds touts au plus, mais quand j'en sors j'ai l'impression d'être pâteux en fait … Un gémissement m'échappe. J'ai encore des reste alors que c'est fini, ce n'est pas croyable, je vous jure …

Je referme mes bras autour de son cou, délicatement, ressayant de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai oublié que j'ai le fils du bras droit de mon pire ennemi avec moi, j'ai oublié qu'il est un Serpentard abjecte, j'ai oublié qu'il est ma Némésis … J'ai oublié tout ce qui me fait le détesté, surement une réaction post coïtale, ça ne peut être que ça … Pitié, faites que ce ne soit que ça … Parce que c'est impossible que je me sente a ma place la, n'est ce pas ? C'est juste un effet second de l'orgasme, ça ne peut être que ça ! Sinon comment expliquez vous cet état de béatitude qui me prend et me donne envie de chanter ? Ce sourire débile qui s'étale sur mon visage (que je m'empresse de chasser en passant, autant que je peux du moins), ces papillons dans mon ventre ? Ce serait quoi sinon cette chaleur et ce bien être ? C'est juste un effet post coïtale, n'allons pas chercher plus loin …

Une fois calmé, je repousse le Serpentard, et me redresse … Je respire un bon coup pour me remettre les idée en place, et acciote ma baguette pour me jeter un sort de nettoyage, je suis poisseux, autant de sueur que de sperme, et me trimbaler comme ça ne me dit rien … Je dois partir d'ici, si je reste dans la même pièce que lui, je serais capable de recommencer, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! Une baise, reste une baise, plusieurs baise, ça peut virer a autre chose, et je ne veux pas ! Ca me fait trop peur de penser que ça me plairait surement … Alors je fuis, comme un lâche, comme un Serpentard … Mais n'était ce pas le premier choix du choixpeau ? Alors je mets rapidement ma chemise, puis cherche mon pantalon, que je ne tarde a retrouver. Une fois chopé, je le passe en vitesse, et fourre tout le reste dans mon sac. Il faut que je parte, maintenant !! Que je marche pieds nu ne me fait pas peur, mais rester près de lui si ! Je vais partir comme un voleur, la queue entre les jambes … pathétique.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et un petit « c'était cool, salut ! » avant de poser ma main sur la poignée de porte …

: POV de Draco :

Je continu à le prendre tandis que je prend un plaisir incroyable, au début j'étais sceptique sur la gelée mais finalement je ne regrette pas, c'est vraiment trop bon ce truc. J'ai posé mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête, j'aime l'entendre crier a chacun de mes coups de reins c'est terriblement excitant. Je suis en train de prendre un plaisir incroyable et je sent que je vais bientôt jouir, je donne un coup de rein plus fort que les autres et je le vois se cambrer brutalement mais je ne m'en souci pas car je viens de jouir de nouveau. Je sens ses bras passer autour de mon cou lui aussi il a joui et à présent on reprend notre respiration, je ferme les yeux pour me calmer mon corps est encore secoué de tremblements liés au plaisir que je viens de prendre. Je sens la gelée ressortir de moi maintenant qu'elle a rempli sa mission. C'est vraiment incroyable ce qui c'est passé, mon ennemis juré Harry Potter vient de me donner ce qui est sans aucun doute le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, c'est vraiment un comble.

Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par me repousser pour se redresser et je m'éloigne de lui sans protester, je me lève pour aller chercher ma baguette j'ai besoin d'un bon nettoyage et je vois qu'il en fait autant. Je lance aussi un accio sur mes vêtements pour tous les récupérer, je ne regarde pas ce que fait Harry encore perdu dans mes pensées et je commence à me rhabiller. J'ai déjà remis mon pantalon et mon boxer quand j'entends un bruit près de la porte, Harry est déjà près à partir ou plutôt je dirais qu'il se sauve. Il me fait un signe et je répond par un son vague, après tout ce n'est que Potter on vient de baiser et chacun repart de son coté je n'ai aucune raison de le retenir pas vrai ?

Je reporte mon attention sur ma chemise et je finis de me rhabiller, quand je relève la tête bien sur il n'est plus là, évidemment, maintenant qu'il s'est fait baiser, qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait il se casse. Houlà mais qu'es-ce que je raconte moi ? De toute façon il a jamais été question d'autre chose qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air entre nous. Alors pourquoi ca me fait chier qu'il soit parti ? Pourquoi j'avais envie qu'il reste encore un peu avec moi ? Bah ca doit être à cause de ce que j'ai ressentit, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir et ca m'aurait pas déplu de recommencer, oui c'est ça j'aurais juste aimé pouvoir me le taper encore une fois rien de plus. Après tout c'est Potter c'est pas comme si je tenais à lui ou quoi que ce soit. C'était juste de la baise, point final, affaire classée... N'empêche que ca me fait chier.

Je finis de récupérer toutes mes affaires et je fait disparaitre les traces de ce qui s'est passé avant de me diriger vers la porte et de sortir à mon tour.

THE END

°O°o°o°o°oO°

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? =D Et vous pensez que c'est la fin ? ben non, y a une suite ! La seconde partie est finie, et une troisième est en écriture, je vais les poster, mais vous aurez pas la fin de troisième avant son écriture vous savez … *devrait le faire, c'est a son tour d'écrire ^^'*

Laissez une com', ça nous fera plaisir ! =)


End file.
